Eiri's Childhood Princess
by dbskxsuju
Summary: Eiri just can't stop thinking about a girl whom he fell in love with when he was 12. Now that he has Shuichi, will things fall apart for our favorite couple? EirixShuichi FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED
1. Nightmare

**Shuichi: Yay!! A new story!! XD**

**Eiri: Shut up, brat. You're giving me a headache with your loud voice.**

**Me: Can't you be lenient on him, Eiri-san?**

**Eiri: Hell no. Now hurry up and start the stupid story.**

**Shuichi: I wanna read the disclaimer!**

**Me: Please. **

**Shuichi: The disclaimer says that she do not own Gravitation and its characters.**

**Eiri: It's "does not", brat. Watch your grammar.**

**(Shuichi sticks tongue out at Eiri secretly.)**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Chapter 1: Nightmare**

A little girl with short strawberry-red hair with streaks of black highlights dressed in a pink Lolita outfit is playing in the sandbox at the park. She looked like she was around eight years old. A boy with blond hair and hazel eyes was looking at the girl. The girl notices him staring at her and smiles at him. The blond blushes crimson red. The girl's mother came up to the girl and said, "Let's go, dear. You shouldn't get this dress dirty. It's just a sample that I still need to work on to improve it." The girl stood up and smiled as she said goodbye to the boy. Then she followed her mother as they started to head back home.

The blond noticed that the girl was leaving. "W-Wait!!" yelled the boy. "What's your name?" The girl continued to leave, ignoring his pleas. "Please wait!! What's your name?" he said with his arm reaching out to the girl. He tried to run after the girl, reaching his arm out, but he just couldn't reach her. "Wait!!"

"Yuki!! Yuki!! Are you alright?" exclaimed Shuichi.

Eiri was back in reality and saw his pink-haired lover at his side. "You were having a nightmare." Shuichi explained. "You were reaching out saying, "Please wait!! What's your name?" Yuki."

Eiri didn't answer him, but Shuichi continued to ramble on. "What's happening with you? You've been having the same nightmare for two nights now…"

Eiri wasn't surprised that Shuichi was worried. He was always worried whenever Eiri was in any type of distress, even if it is just a small paper cut. "It's nothing, brat." Eiri replied. He got up and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth. He came out minutes later and said, "Go set the table. I'll make breakfast." Shuichi complied and 10 minutes later, they were sitting down eating their Japanese style breakfast.

Wanting to break this silence that was slowing killing him, Shuichi tried to strike a conversation. "Ano…Yuki?" asked Shuichi.

'_That dream… why of all times did it decide to show now? It's been 11 years since that meeting._' Eiri thought.

"Yuki!!" shouted Shuichi.

"Huh?"

"Yuki, you were spacing out." said Shuichi.

"Oh. Just eat your damn breakfast, stupid, and don't bother me." Eiri replied.

Shuichi stopped talking and continued to eat his breakfast in silence. He had wanted to ask Eiri a question, but thought that now was certainly NOT the perfect time to ask it.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

At NG Productions- Bad Luck's studio

"I'm telling you, Hiro, something must be wrong with Yuki." said Shuichi. "He's been having the same dream for the past two nights."

Hiro took in what Shuichi had told him and came to a conclusion. "Maybe…No… but it's possible…" said Hiro as he talked to himself.

"Maybe what?" asked Shuichi.

"You know how you were all clingy to Yuki-san and how you wormed your way into his life?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah… what about it? You have something against that?" asked Shuichi suspiciously.

"Well… what if his dreams are about you?" Hiro suggested.

Shuichi was shocked. "It can't be!! In his dreams, he always says "What is your name?"!! It CAN'T be me!!"

"Whoa!! Calm down there, Shuichi. That's just a theory." Hiro stated.

"Then you shouldn't have implied it from the start of your conclusion." said Shuichi.

"Since when did you learn those words? I don't think you even know what 'implied' and 'conclusion' means."

"On the contrary, my good friend." stated Shuichi, as he left for the cafeteria leaving Hiro in the room with his mouth hanging low.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

late at night- 9:30 p.m.

Shuichi entered his and Yuki's house and shouted, "Yuki, I'm home!!" He didn't get an answer so he went to the first place that came to mind to look for Eiri- the study.

"Yuki?" Shuichi asked as he opened the door. Once he opened the door, he found the blond sitting on the sofa having a smoke. "Yuki, how come you didn't answer me?" asked Shuichi.

Eiri responded while blowing a puff of smoke outwards, "I didn't feel like it."

'_You never do…_' thought Shuichi.

A moment of silence took over, except for the occasional smoke being blown out. Shuichi once again broke the silence like he did in the morning with a question. "Yuki… I've been meaning to ask you this since this morning…" Shuichi started. "What… what was your nightmare about?"

Eiri blew a last puff of smoke, and then crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the side table. He then looked at Shuichi in the eyes and asked, "Why do you want to know?"

"Because… I want to help you, Yuki." Shuichi replied.

"Help me?" Eiri scoffed. "How the hell can **you** help me with this recurring dream?"

Shuichi was shocked that Eiri was being colder than usual, but still pressured Eiri to tell him what it was about. He really wanted to help his Yuki overcome this dream.

"You want to know that badly? Fine. I'll tell you." Eiri said angrily. "When I was 12, I met a girl. I fell in love with her and I still am in love with her. There. Are you happy now, brat?"

Eiri left his study after telling Shuichi leaving him in there to absorb what was just told to him. "Yuki…" said Shuichi falling down to his knees.

**TBC**

**Me: Finally done with chapter 1. I wrote it down on paper like a while ago, but didn't have the time to type it.**

**Eiri: Then you should've just trashed it. **

**Me: Why?**

**Eiri: It's a piece of crap.**

**Shuichi: Yuki, that's mean… D:**

**Eiri: It's what I do.**

**Shuichi: Well…uh… (ignoring Eiri) I guess we'll see you in Chapter 2! XDD**

**Me: Thanks for reading! Please R & R! :D **


	2. Determined

**Chapter 2**

**Rated: T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation no matter how much I want to.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eiri poured himself a cup of beer after that round of yelling at Shuichi. It may look like he really doesn't care about Shuichi, but he does. The great Yuki Eiri just doesn't want to admit to the fact that he is getting soft towards the pink-haired brat.

'_Dammit! Why the hell did I just do what I did?!_' thought Eiri as he slammed hi cup on the counter after taking a drink.

"That girl… I must find her as soon as possible or else my heart will never be at peace!" Eiri growled. Little did he know, Shuichi was standing quietly behind the wall listening to every word.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

During Bad Luck's recording the next day, K noticed that he shot little rounds today. He also noticed that Shuichi was giving it his all with a very determined and serious look on his face. Hiroshi and Suguru noticed it too and Sakano was in tears to finally see that Bad Luck is finally doing their job correctly like how they are supposed to. After the recording was done, Suguru popped a question pertaining to Shuichi's newfound determination.

"Shindou-san, why do you suddenly have this determination? You never had it before so we usually don't get much done." said the skeptical pianist. "But today, we got 3 songs done!"

"Is that **really** such a surprise to you, Fujisaki?" asked Shuichi. "I can be serious when I want."

"Then be serious all the time!" exclaimed K.

"As long as we get **something** done I'm happy." cried Sakano.

"OK! Break time!" shouted K as he shot a few rounds through the ceiling.

During their break, Hiro confronted Shuichi. Hiro knew that something must be wrong with Shuichi because this wasn't like his normal happy-go-lucky self. "Want to tell me what's up, Shu?" asked Hiro, handing him a can of orange juice.

Shuichi took the can of juice and thanked him. He sighed and replied, "Nothing in particular, Hiro."

"I'm guessing it has to do with Yuki-san?"

"Wow… how'd you guess?" asked Shuichi sarcastically.

"What'd he do this time?" asked Hiro, taking position as if he was Shuichi's counselor.

"Well…" Shuichi started as he lay on the sofa preparing to tell Hiroshi his troubles. "Yesterday when Yuki was done yelling at me, he went to the kitchen to drink. I was kind of worried so I went to check up on him. Then I accidentally overheard him talking to himself saying that his heart won't be able to rest until he finds the girl from his childhood."

"Yes… yes… I see… please continue." Hiro stated.

"Um… I'm done."

"Oh… sorry, Shu. I was so into the role of being a psychology counselor." said Hiro. "Anyway… moving on… what do **you** want to do for Yuki-san, Shuichi?"

"What I want to do?" asked Shuichi. "I want to help Yuki find this mysterious girl."

"So you can punch her lights out?" Hiro joked.

"No… but that's a good suggestion. I'll take that as Plan B." said Shuichi.

"But are you sure you want to help Yuki-san find her? What if he chooses her over you? This **is **his chance to go back to being straight **and **he has been in love with her since his childhood days." said Hiroshi. "I just don't want to see you hurt."

A small smile came on Shuichi's face. "Thanks for worrying about me, Hiro. But… I won't let my Yuki be taken away by some bimbo girl whom he hasn't seen since childhood. I'm his present and future. Screw the past. He got over Yuki Kitazawa, so he can get over his childhood love." Shuichi stated.

"You say you want to find this mysterious girl…"

"Yeah…"

"But **how **are you supposed to find her? Yuki-san hasn't seen her ever since, right?"

Just then K walked back into the studio with his AK-47 hoisted on his right shoulder. He actually waltzed in right when Shuichi said, "Silly Hiro… that is where K-san comes into play."

K turned to look at Shuichi with a surprised face. "Say what?" said K.

**TBC**

**Please review. XD it is much appreciated. The feedback could really help me improve my writing. Thank you!**

**dbskxsuju**


	3. The Devious Plan

**Chapter 3: The Devious Plan**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation and its characters.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ever since K walked in, there has been an eerie silence throughout the room. K was eyeing Shuichi suspiciously, Hiroshi was eyeing K in an I-don't-know-why-the-hell-I-am-eyeing-him way, and Shuichi was trying to look somewhere else to avoid K's scary, narrow eyes. Suguru came back from his break and saw them staring down at each other.

"Ano… Sakano-san… why is Nakano-san eyeing K-san, and K-san eyeing Shindou-san, and Shindou-san looking as dumb as ever?" asked the curious pianist.

"Ahh… ano… argh! I can't take this anymore! Please forgive me, Sacho (boss)!" screamed Sakano, spinning into the wall and lodging himself there.

"Ok…." said Fujisaki while rolling his eyeballs.

Shuichi, thinking he was safe from K's glare since he thought that K would divert his attention to Sakano and Fujisaki, tried to sneak his way out of the studio. K, however, never left his attention on Shuichi.

"Shuichi, where the hell do you think you're going?" asked K in a low, angry voice.

"The bathroom?" gulped Shuichi, inching closer to the door.

"Step away from the door…. Or else I'll blow you to bits." K said through his clenched teeth.

Shuichi backed away and slithered back to his seat disappointed that his getaway failed. K once again turned towards Shuichi looking seriously pissed off. "Now then… why don't you explain what you meant earlier? What sick little plan of yours do I have to help with now? A threesome with Hiroshi? Or maybe a foursome with Yuki **and** Hiroshi?" asked K.

"K-san! Please have some decency!" exclaimed Suguru.

"Well Shuichi? What will it be?" asked K, completely ignoring Suguru's pleas.

"None of those… in fact, what I need your help with is for something much more serious. I need you to help me find Yuki's childhood love so I have no obstacles in my path to win Yuki's heart." Shuichi told K with a very serious look on his face.

"Oh? So you want my help…" K stated.

"Yeah."

"…To kill your lover boy's childhood crush?" finished K.

"What? Kill? I never said that!" exclaimed Shuichi.

"You implied it. You said something about having no obstacles in your path?"

"I meant to make it so that Yuki would hate her and never ever think about her again."

"Well then… shall we get started?" asked K as he went up to the panel with all of the switches, buttons, and whatnots for managing the recording and pressed a big red button. The switch board suddenly flipped a 180 and spyware gadgets took its place. Everyone in the room except for K had their mouth gaping open and eyes bulging in surprise.

"What?" asked K. "Never seen this kind of thing happen before? It happens all the time at my house in America."

"Of course not, K-san… this is a recording studio for goodness sake! Won't Seguchi-san be mad?" freaked Suguru.

"No need to worry! It's just a little tampering."

Silence took stage and everyone just stared at K. K looked back at them and said, "He won't find out if you guys don't spill the beans."

"I always wondered what that big red button was for but it said 'DO NOT TOUCH'." said Hiroshi.

"Ok… so Shuichi… do you have any idea what this girl's name is or how she looked like when she was a child?" asked K. "With those information, I will be able to track down to a couple of people who are possible candidates as Yuki-san's childhood crush."

"Uh… ok…. But um… I don't… have those pieces of information…" said Shuichi.

"………………."

"Ano… K-san?"

A few sheets of paper were placed forcefully in front of Shuichi. "Your homework for tonight, Shuichi, is to find the information from Yuki-san. You have until tomorrow when you come in for work. This is a do-or-die assignment. Got it?" K instructed.

"H-Hai…" said Shuichi. '_I **have** to get this information from Yuki no matter what! Even if I have to stoop so low as to seduce him to give it to me!_'

**TBC**

**I know it isn't that long but I can try to make the next one longer. Please review this chapter as well. I very much appreciate it. Xie xie. xD**

**-dbskxsuju**


	4. The Information

**Chapter 4: The Information**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation as always. :O**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**8:00 p.m. - Eiri/Shuichi's house**

Eiri was sitting in his study, as usual, in front of his radiating laptop typing out his novels. This time, however, he wasn't typing as much since he has something else besides his novel on mind. '_That girl… after 11 years just how much has she changed? Does she even have a boyfriend? If she does… then it will be for the best. I've got Shuichi. The past is the past so I have to move on. That is why—_' thought Eiri, as his train of thought was interrupted by a door closing and a loud voice ringing through the apartment.

"Yuki, I'm home!!"

"Shut up, brat. You're loud." Eiri replied. "Have you eaten dinner yet?"

"Ah… no…" Shuichi answered.

Eiri didn't say anything and made dinner for Shuichi. When he finished making it, he told Shuichi to sit down and placed the plates in front of him.

"Thank you for making me dinner, Yuki." Shuichi said with a smile.

"Hnn." Eiri grunted as he took a seat also at the table.

Shuichi ate the dinner in silence as Eiri sat in front of him smoking. "This is really good, Yuki." said Shuichi as he ate a piece of the chicken.

"Of course it's good, brat. I'm a gourmet."

"Right…unlike me…" said Shuichi as he remembered the time when Bad Luck went on a cooking show, embarrassed themselves, and ultimately won in the end

Shuichi continued to eat his dinner without saying anything. When he was finished and washed the dishes, he went to take a shower. After 20 minutes of showering, he came out and thought that it was time to do his "homework." He grabbed the paper that K gave him from his bag and headed back to the table where Eiri is seated.

"Ano… Yuki… can you tell me some tidbits of information about that girl from your childhood?" Shuichi asked.

"Why?"

"Well… with the information that you give me, that will help me to find the girl even though she could've changed a lot over the years."

"You seriously want to find this girl that much? For what, Shu? What will you gain from finding this girl?" asked Eiri.

"When I do find this girl, I'm going to tell her that even though you loved her when you were 12, she can't be your present because I am your present. She is just your past… like how Kitazawa is currently." Shuichi said with a smile.

Eiri smirked. "Getting cocky now are we?"

"You could say that…" said Shuichi with a smirk. "But the real reason is that you belong to me. I don't want to share you or lose you to anyone else."

"Me belong to you?" Eiri scoffed. "You're wrong about that. I'll teach you who the lead in this relationship is, Shuichi." Eiri said as he stood up from his chair, hoisted Shuichi out of the chair, and carried him into the bedroom.

**5 hours later…**

Eiri sat on the edge of the bed taking a smoke. Shuichi on the other hand was sound asleep with the blanket over him. Eiri thought about what had Shuichi said a few hours ago and remembered about Shuichi's "homework." He got off the bed and heading to the table where the pieces of paper were left abandoned since 5 hrs ago. The paper was blank. There were no questionnaires or any lines for Eiri to answer on.

'_Stupid brat... how does he expect to ask me questions about the girl when he has nothing on this shit he calls his "homework"?_' Eiri thought.

Eiri stared at the piece of paper for a few minutes. It looked like as if he was having some form of staring contest between him and the paper. Ultimately, the paper had won. Taking a pen in his hand, Eiri started writing on the paper. Taking what he had in his mind and transferring it to the paper.

**That morning…**

"GOOD MORNING YUKI!!" shouted Shuichi as he came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and washing his face. Eiri, who was still in bed, grumbled. Shuichi knew that Eiri wouldn't get out of the bed, so did all things possible to wake him up. He tried banging pots, shaking him, and even pushing him off the bed, but the only method that was able to get him out of the bed was nibbling on his sensitive spot.

After a series of shouting from Eiri, Shuichi got ready for work. "Ok Yuki, I'm going to go now! I'll see you later!" said Shuichi as he gave Eiri a kiss.

"Brat, wait."

"Hm?"

"You forgot your stupid paper." said Eiri, handing Shuichi the paper.

"Oh! This paper…" said Shuichi as he took a quick glance at it. He gasped and said, "Yuki… you wrote it all down for me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. I just wrote it on an impulse! Besides, there were no questions and no nothing on that shitty paper!" exclaimed Eiri as he tried to defend his pride. "Stupid brat! Go to work already!" He pushed Shuichi out the door and shut it.

Shuichi stood outside the door dumbfounded. Had Eiri really just said that? Shuichi was sure that Eiri would never give the information, but there in his hand was a paper filled with information that Eiri remembers about the girl! Shuichi smiled to himself.

'_Maybe Yuki also wants to let his past feelings for this girl go…_' Shuichi thought. He smiled again and started heading to work; now holding onto the feeling that Eiri did that for him because deep inside, he knows that he really loved Shuichi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You know, K-san… I don't think Shindou-san will be able to bring back the information." said Suguru.

"You think too little of him, Fujisaki, though I must agree with you on that." said Hiroshi.

"Fujisaki, Hiroshi. The target will be arriving in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…" K counted down.

"LA LI HO! Guess what! I got the information!!" exclaimed a hyperactive Shuichi.

"SERIOUSLY?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Yuki-san really gave you the information?" asked Hiroshi.

"Well… he wrote it all down for me…"

"OK! Let's get to work then! Operation: Find Yuki-san's Girlfriend commences!" exclaimed K.

"She's not his girlfriend!!" Shuichi shouted.

**TBC**

**Another chapter done! xD There should be about 2 more chapters left till this ends. Thank you for reviewing the past chapters! Please continue to do so as always. More reviews will make me happy and want to continue working on this fic. XD**

**Thanks, **

**dbskxsuju**


	5. The List

**Chapter 5: Possible "Suspects"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation or its characters.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Clinks and clacks could be heard throughout the studio. K, Bad Luck, and the unlucky producer, Sakano had been working all day long trying to get at least a good list of possible suspects. Well… just K and Shuichi. The others were lying or sitting on the couch and floor, being bored out of their minds waiting for this "torture" to end and at least get some of their real work done. It was almost 10 p.m. and the spyware machine was still processing the information.

"K-san… when will we get to go home?" Suguru groaned. "I'm tired of waiting around. I'm hungry like hell since we skipped lunch and dinner, and I want to go home and take a nice warm bath!"

"Stop your moaning and groaning, Fujisaki." said Shuichi.

"Shindou-sannnnnn…" whined Suguru.

"Stop whining too." Shuichi snapped.

Meanwhile, K was still working with the spyware machine. Half an hour later, he jumped up yelling at the top of his lungs, "IT'S FINISHED!"

Sakano was sleeping and woke up when K was screaming. "Huh?! What?! What happened? OMG Seguchi-san's going to kill me!!" screeched Sakano.

Hiroshi yawned. "Sakano-san… chill. Nothing happened. K-san just finished his work."

"Oh… really? Then… I'll be going now…" said Sakano as he gathered his stuff. "Good work today."

"We didn't even do any work." said Suguru.

"Uh… huh… I'll go now." said Sakano as he quickly left the room.

"That was fast. He just left as he talked. It's like he thinks that he will go crazy if he were to stay here any longer." Hiroshi stated.

K laughed heartily. "That's right!"

Shuichi, Suguru, and Hiroshi turned to look at K. K stopped laughing, looked back at them and said, "What? It's true. With Shuichi's stupidity and the insaneness that happens here everyday, one would become crazy… or crazier."

"Ok… so… K-san… you said that the list is finished." said Suguru. "Well? Where is it?"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Fujisaki." Said K. "It's printing."

"How do you know I wear panties…?"

Silence reined the room and Hiro then broke the silence. "Seriously?! I didn't know you were like that Fujisaki."

"ARGH!! Whatever!! Just get the goddamn list!!" yelled Suguru.

Shuichi stood by Hiro and spoke in a low voice. "Sometimes I wonder if Fujisaki is really a girl. Maybe he is even more like a girl than me."

"Is it because of his PMS?" asked Hiro.

"Yeah… he does it like every single day." said Shuichi, dragging out the last three words.

The list was finished being printed out of the spyware machine and K scanned it with his eyes. As he scanned it, his eyes grew big. Shuichi eyed him curiously.

"What is it K-san? You found a lead?" asked the curious pop star.

"Well… it's not really a lead…" K explained. "It's more like… 200 leads…"

"200?!" Suguru screamed. "How the hell are we going to find some stupid girl in the 200 girls we have down on the damn list?!"

"Fujisaki… stop PMSing. Here. Take a Midol." said Shuichi.

"Shindou-san… I… am… not… a… fucking… GIRL!!" Suguru screamed.

"Sure you aren't, Fujisaki…" Hiro laughed.

Suguru snapped. "I have had it up to here with this stupid group you call a band!" yelled Suguru as he indicated his anger with his hand.

"Contain your anger there, Fujisaki." K warned.

"NO!"

"Fujisaki, if you were a girl, I would totally date you." said Hiroshi.

Everyone was quiet. Including Suguru, who look really surprised. So surprised that it was as if a tidal wave just came and he never knew about it. 5 minutes passed until Shuichi broke the silence. "That was… soooo random, Hiro." said Shuichi.

"I know, but I meant what I said."

Suguru didn't know what to say. All he could express was being very, very surprised at what Hiro had said. Hiro's statement kept his mouth shut, his head down with his bangs covering his eyes, and his face blushing crimson red.

"OK! Now that Fujisaki is quiet thanks to Nakano, let's review the sheet." said K. "It's a good thing I programmed it so that it will tell the location of the person too."

Shuichi took the sheet and scanned it himself. His eyes grew big, then he had a worried look on his face. "No way… This can't be…"

**TBC**

**We're almost to the end of the story! XD There is just one more chapter left till this all ends. A lot of you guys have great guesses as to who it is, but… the last chapter will tell it all. Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review it as well. Thank you!! XD**

**dbskxsuju**

**PS: on microsoft word i thought that what i typed was long but when i posted it, it looks a bit short. **


	6. It's Finally Over

**Chapter 6: It's finally over**

**I was planning to write this as soon as possible right after I had posted chapter 5, but… things didn't go the way as I had planned. School started like 4 months ago and I got TONS of homework, so the chances of a new story being posted very soon would be slim. I have the idea for the next story, however, and I wanted to try making a rated M one so look out for it. **

**Also, thanks for those who reviewed chapter 1-5! XD They really make me happy and want to continue this story even though my time is limited. Well, enough of me talking… I hope this chapter clears up your guesses that you've all been trying to figure out. Some of you may have already guessed it on the dot and some of you may be very close… XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it… As always.**

**Previously on Eiri's Childhood Princess…**

Shuichi took the sheet and scanned it himself. His eyes grew big, and then he had a worried look on his face. "No way… This can't be…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Hiroshi looked at Shuichi curiously, as did Suguru. "What is it, Shuichi?" Hiro asked.

K chuckled. "Are you surprised at how many people we have to search through? I don't think Yuki-san would come with us to actually tell us if it is really her. We have to just match it up."

Shuichi places the sheet on the table next to him. "It isn't because of the amount of people that are on the list, K-san." said Shuichi. "It's because… Maiko is on it."

Hiroshi was shocked. "Maiko is on that list?"

"Yeah… see for yourself." said Shuichi as he handed Hiro the paper.

"Who's Maiko?" Suguru asked curiously.

"Maiko is Shuichi's younger sister." replied Hiro as he took the paper from Shuichi and looked through each of the names until he came upon Maiko's name. "Seriously?" Hiro stated. "K-san, is your spyware machine thing malfunctioned or something?"

"No. Why would it be? It's from the CIA. This device is one of the best in America!" K explained.

"Wow, K-san… you must have connections with the president of the United States also." said Suguru.

"No…" K said suspiciously as he looked away.

"At any rate, it's already late. We should just start searching tomorrow." Hiroshi suggested.

"I can ask Maiko tonight." said Shuichi. "But I **really **think that it isn't Maiko."

"Or maybe that's what you don't want… If she really is Yuki-san's childhood crush." Suguru muttered.

"You say something, Fujisaki?" asked Shuichi.

"No…" said Suguru.

"Oh. Ok then." Shuichi smiled.

"Ok. Here's what we'll do. We can split the list between all four of us. We'll all take tomorrow off to work on this and on the next day we come back, we discuss our findings. Is that clear?" K suggested.

"What about Sakano-san?" ask Shuichi, pouting. "He just left when the list was done, so he won't know that we won't be here tomorrow. He doesn't even help. All he cares about is producing albums."

"That's because it is his job, Shindou- san." Suguru explained.

Just then, a familiar melody rang throughout the room. Everyone in the room knew who it was that was calling and who it was for. That's because it is Shuichi's cell phone and that specific melody is for Yuki and only Yuki.

"Yuki!!" exclaimed Shuichi as he answered the phone. "Did you call because you missed me?"

"_Who would miss you, brat?" said Eiri. "I'm just calling to ask you why you are so late coming home."_

"Oh. Well… I think we are finished now." said Shuichi.

"_Then come out. I've been waiting for an hour now. Don't make me wait any longer or else you're walking on your own." said Eiri. "And I don't care if you get raped on your way home."_

Shuichi gasped. "Really, Yuki? You've been waiting for **me**?" Completely ignoring the second part of Eiri's statement.

"_Why the hell would I wait for you?" Eiri scoffed. _

"But… But… you just said that you were waiting for me." stated a confused Shuichi.

"_Stupid brat... Now are you coming down or what? You have 10 seconds to come down. 10…9…8…7…"_

A huge gust of wind blew, rattling Eiri's car windows. "What the fuck was that?!" asked Eiri.

"I'm here, Yuki!!!" exclaimed a cheerful pop singer.

Eiri stared at Shuichi, surprise and baffled as to how Shuichi came down in 4 seconds. His cigarette was about to fall from the corner of his mouth, but he regained his composure back. He took one last look at Shuichi. "Freak." Eiri stated bluntly, and then drove off.

"HEY!!! WAIT FOR ME, YUKI!!!!!!!" shouted Shuichi, running at 50 mph after Yuki's car.

Eiri sighed. He stopped the car and backed up, backing up into Shuichi, thus colliding with the rear of the car, falling flat on his back. The car, however, kept its gear in rear, completely missing Shuichi as it rolled past him. Eiri then stopped the car and got out. He walked over to Shuichi. "Get up, brat. I don't have time to wait for you to finish playing around." said Eiri. "At least you didn't get hit in some place "important."

A bloody nosed Shuichi stood up, clutching his abdomen, moaning in pain.

"I wasn't playing around, Yuki! Is having sex all you ever think about?!" Shuichi yelled. "Thanks to you, I fucking saw my entire life flash before my eyes!"

"No shit. You're welcome, brat." Eiri stated. "Now get in the car."

"I'm starting to even wonder if you really do love me…" Shuichi mumbled.

"What was that?" asked Eiri, pretending to have never heard Shuichi say that.

"What are you going to do once we find the girl, Eiri?" Shuichi asked, changing the subject.

"I may turn her down. Who knows? It depends on how she looks, her curves, bust, hips, waist…" Eiri listed.

"Yuki!!" Shuichi whined.

"I'm just kidding." said Eiri. "Just get in the car already. It's freezing, stupid Shuichi."

"Ok…" Shuichi sighed as he got in the car.

'_Who am I to kid? Eiri has dated many women before meeting me, so why am I worried about a mysterious unknown girl? All that matters is the present. I just hope that it isn't Maiko. That would be devastating for me…' _thought Shuichi as he leaned back onto the chair, slowly falling asleep.

As they drove back home, many thoughts ran through Eiri's mind. One thought in particular annoyed him very much. _'I'm starting to even wonder if you really do love me…' Why would he say this? Oh, how stupid of me. Why would I even ask this myself? I am the root of this problem. I really truly love Shuichi, but how do I show it? God damn it! I must show him once and for all how much I love him.' _Eiri thought.

When they arrived home, Eiri tried to wake Shuichi up so that he can walk himself up. Shuichi stirred but didn't wake up at all. '_Trying to find that girl for me must have tired him out._' Eiri thought. _'And it's all on my account.'_

He scooped Shuichi into his arms and carried him up to their home. By the time Eiri placed Shuichi on the bed, his arms felt like they were about to break. Shuichi may not look like he's heavy, but if one had to carry him from the bottom floor of the building to the top floors then he feels very heavy. Eiri looked at Shuichi's sleeping face and smiled.

'_He looks cute when he is sleeping…' _thought Eiri. '_God… what am I thinking? I don't even deserve to have Shuichi by my side. All those horrible things that I say and do, excluding the mind-blowing sex that we have, hurt him deeply.' _

Eiri shook the thought out of his head. He then changed into his pajamas and slipped into the bed with Shuichi.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Morning came and the bedroom was filled with light. Shuichi woke up, with the warm sunlight coming in through the window shining at his face. "Uhn…" Shuichi yawned. He looked over at the sleeping beauty besides him and smiles warmly, thanking the heavens that Yuki had taken the night to actually sleep besides him, instead of typing in the study.

'_Oh that's right! I have to call Maiko and ask "that thing".'_ Shuichi thought. He quietly got out of bed, brushed his teeth, washed his face, and went to the living room to call Maiko.

He dialed in the number and waited for the other side to pick up. _Ring ring. Ring ring. Ring ring. _

"_Moshi moshi?" answered a sleepy voice._

"Maiko! It's Shuichi." Shuichi replied in a soft voice, not wanting to wake Yuki up.

"_Onii-chan? Is that you?" she asked, her voice more awake now. _

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I know that this question that I'm about to ask is totally random, but…" said Shuichi. "Remember when you were younger? Did you ever see a blond haired boy with hazel eyes?"

"_No… why?" Maiko asked. "And why are you describing Yuki Eiri?"_

Shuichi's eyes went wide. "How'd you know I was describing Yuki?" he asked. "I never said that it was him."

"_You did now." She pointed out._

Shuichi sighed. "What I'm trying to ask of you, Maiko, is if you will be able to help me find a girl that may have possibly been from our childhood; now that you've told me that you aren't the girl."

"_Hmm… well… how long ago has it been? Since Yuki-san last saw her, I mean." Maiko asked._

"I think he said 11 years." Shuichi replied.

"_11 years…that was when he was in New York, right?" asked Maiko._

"How would you know that?" Shuichi asked.

"_You told me yourself." Maiko stated. "Don't you remember the time when you told me everything about Yuki-san and his past?"_

"No…"

"_That was like a few years ago, so you probably don't remember." Maiko said. "Anyways, if Yuki-san was in New York 11 years ago, it could possibly be one of my friends that I made when we were there as children. It's a rare possibility though. I still have the photo scrapbook."_

"You do? That's great. Bring it over and we'll look over it together. I don't have work today so it's ok." said Shuichi.

"_Ok. I'll be there in an hour."_

"See you, Maiko."

"_See you, Onii-chan."_

Shuichi placed the phone back in its original place, hoping that his phone call had not wakened Yuki. It didn't. He breathed a sigh of relief. '_Hopefully this will be the end of my intense search. If it is one of Maiko's American friends, then it would be hard for Yuki to confess to her because she's overseas. If she is here in Japan, I don't know what I will do. My last resort is to completely get rid of her, possibly tarnishing Bad Luck's reputation and mine.'_ Shuichi thought.

An hour later, Maiko arrives. Eiri had woken up before she came and is currently in his study typing his novel. Maiko had brought a very large scrapbook with her and placed it on the floor. Shuichi and Maiko sat down on the floor and started to look through the pictures.

Minutes had gone by and loud laughter broke through the apartment. Eiri stood up from his computer and went out to where Maiko and Shuichi were. He saw them laughing and rolling on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing?" Eiri demanded.

"Yuki-san!" Maiko exclaimed, excited to see her most favorite author. "We were just looking through our old photos. We are also looking to see if the girl that you crushed on 11 years ago is in any of the photos in this scrapbook."

"What picture were you laughing at?" he asked.

"This one." Maiko stated as she took the scrapbook to show Eiri. "It's a picture of Onii-chan." She said with a smile.

"No!!! Yuki, don't look at it!! It's ugly!!" Shuichi protested.

Eiri took the scrapbook into his hands and looked at the picture that Maiko was pointing out. His eyes scanned the picture and went big. He was shocked at what he saw.

"Where… was this picture taken?" Eiri asked.

"Um… I think it was at New York." Maiko replied. "You see, our mother is a fashion designer and she was doing some business in New York because of it. We were there for a few months then went back to Japan."

"It's ugly isn't it?" Shuichi asked Eiri. "That was when mom wanted me to model for her. She said that my features fit the image that she had. I'm starting to think that whatever she designed was designed specifically with my features."

"**Now** you protest about being dressed in drag." Maiko stated.

"Well I didn't know any better back then!" exclaimed Shuichi.

"And you still don't know any better in the present." Said Maiko.

Shuichi ignored her and faced Yuki. "Ano… Yuki? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Shuichi… you…" Eiri started to say. "You should stop searching."

"What? Why?" asked Shuichi.

"Because I know who she is." Eiri explained.

Shuichi was still confused, as was Maiko. "I don't understand what you mean, Yuki." said Shuichi.

Eiri placed the scrapbook on the floor, with it still open to the page that he was looking at. He then looked into Shuichi's eyes at Shuichi's level. "Shuichi, the girl that I was crushing on 11 years ago… is you." He explained calmly.

"HUH?!" exclaimed both Maiko and Shuichi.

"You see…" Eiri started, as he showed Shuichi the picture of him in a pink Lolita outfit, short strawberry-red hair with streaks of black highlights, standing in a hotel lobby, "This picture of you… the girl that you were supposed to find was wearing this outfit 11 years ago. I saw you playing the sandbox in the park. I was going to ask you your name, but your mother took you home before I could get any words out."

"How come I don't remember any of this?" asked Shuichi.

"Well, you know what they say; it's hard to remember things as you get older." Maiko joked.

"Are you sure about this, Yuki?"

"Positive." He replied with a smile.

"OH MY GOD!! YUKI-SAN SMILED!! DAMN IT!! I WISH I HAD BROUGHT MY CAMERA!!" Maiko screamed.

Eiri laughs. "You really **are **like siblings. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Maiko notices her behavior and becomes embarrassed. Eiri was smiling, but his smile soon turned to a frown.

"Wait… if my first crush, before Kitazawa, was Shuichi dressed as a girl, but he was actually a guy, then… does that mean that I was gay all along?" Eiri questioned.

"You tell me, Yuki." said Shuichi.

"I guess this is a happy ending after all." said Maiko.

"Yeah, I didn't have to kill anyone to have Yuki to myself." Shuichi chuckled. "Does that mean that I have to kill myself?" Shuichi asked with wide eyes.

"Baka." Eiri stated. "Why would you kill yourself now that you know that you can have me for yourself?"

Shuichi smiled. "I won't. I'm not **that** stupid, you know. I love you, Yuki."

"Love you too, brat." Eiri said with a smile.

"And I love you both." said Maiko, smiling a very devilish smile. "Now… about those autographs… I need 100 of them from each of you so I can sell them for cash."

Shuichi and Eiri looked at each other. The same thought ran through their mind. _'Have we just stepped into hell?'_ The answer… Yes.

**The End!!!**

**Yay! I'm finally done with this story. As I promised, it is longer than the others. It sure took me a long while, but I am going to start on the next fic soon… I hope. Anyhoo… another reason why I took long on this last chapter was because of Twilight. I was very engrossed with the series that I totally forgot to work on this fic when I did have free time. I've only just started reading the Twilight series a few days ago. Well, I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this story! Look out for my next fic! I don't know the title of it yet, but just look out for it. XD Thanks for all those reviewers! You guys really make my day. See you guys soon (hopefully) in my next story! **

**~dbskxsuju**


End file.
